


The Mission's End

by Aang Beckett (AangBeckett)



Series: Mystery Lover [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, First Date, Gen, Love, Romance, Sheppard - Freeform, Stargate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AangBeckett/pseuds/Aang%20Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 in the Mystery Lover ficlet series, written for someone special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mission's End

**Author's Note:**

> A quick second part to the Mystery Lover series, it was meant to fix something I thought I broke. More Shep/OC ship :)

_The Mission's End_

She paces back and forth on the balcony, overlooking the Gate Room. Her mind races with worry, what will she see when he gets back from the mission? She turns suddenly as the Gate powers up, her red hair flipping across her face for a moment, and with all her heart, she hopes that he will return.

" _Colonel Sheppard's IDC, lowering the shield!_ " Chuck's voice comes over the intercom, and almost before he finishes speaking, she is running down the stairs and into the Gate Room. She runs past the security detail and stops short just in time to see the team come through the Gate.

He steps through backwards, his gun aimed at the Puddle, and bellows for Chuck to disengage the Gate. As he turns and pulls the gun strap off over his shoulder, he sees her waiting. The gun, now quite forgotten, clatters to the floor and he is across the room in less than three steps.

He wraps her in his arms, clinging to her, because this time, he hadn't known he would make it back to Atlantis alive and unscathed. She wraps her arms around him as well, melting into his chest, and the rest of the team slip out silently, leaving them alone.

He lifts her chin with one hand and leans to press his lips to hers in a gentle, passionate kiss, which she returns without hesitation. As they stand holding each other, he leans down and whispers in her ear...

"I love you."


End file.
